


Act Natural

by Khouza



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Voyeurism, saucy is a kinky gal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khouza/pseuds/Khouza
Summary: Dahyun needed a guinea pig for her video project. Sana is her hamster.





	Act Natural

 

 

 

“Would you please stop photo bombing!” Chaeyoung bellows from frustration as she scratches her head, quite a number of strands come off between her fingers (not a good sign of stress, or maybe it was due to the number of hairstyles she adapted in a single year).

 

“I can’t help it,” Dahyun laughs as if to mock her shorter friend (she will never stop teasing their one centimeter height difference). “The camera is just,” she pauses for dramatic effect just to purposely annoy Chaeyoung, “it just calls to me and my pretty face.” The white of Chaeyoung’s eyes dominate as her pupils roll upwards, which only satisfies Dahyun’s craving of attention.

 

It had been a stressful school week for the two youngsters, unreasonably packed with papers and a variety of projects. Fortunately, they were able to complete most of them, except for their art philosophy class wherein they had to document a certain subject of life. And Dahyun is conveniently postponing Chaeyoung’s due to her own lack of progress.

 

So far, every single shot of Chaeyoung has Dahyun peeking on the edges of the frame, and just a little more of this her patience threshold would break. It might have already been broken after a couple of shots if the trespasser wasn’t her best friend.

 

“Hey Chae,” Dahyun pats Chaeyoung’s shoulder while the other deletes that bombed picture, “of all the subjects we could possibly have, why a cocoon?”

 

“Why not?” Chaeyoung shoots back. “It’s the simplest thing to document within our time frame.”

 

“I don’t know,” Dahyun shrugs with a slight tilt of her head to the side, “it doesn’t match you. And it’s showing your gay too much.”

 

Chaeyoung ignores her judgmental comment, readying her camera for another shot. She practically tosses her camera to the ground if it were not for the strap on her neck when Dahyun zooms in for another bomb, capturing her bright teeth. “Would you just leave me alone!” Chaeyoung shoves Dahyun away from her space. “Worry about your own subject! We have a couple of days to finish this.”

 

But that’s the thing. She has no subject. That’s the sole reason why she’s bugging her buddy. To have someone beside her get a sermon for not finishing their project (immature, she knows).

 

Maybe she should just stop stressing over it and give up, ask the teacher for a special project or something. That pretty much worked when it comes to her being the teacher’s pet anyway.

 

But as she strolls leisurely towards her house, she comes across the one being that always forces her eyes to follow.

 

Minatozaki Sana, out on an afternoon jog with a deep royal blue sports bra and a pair of black jogging pants that was a little too tight around her butt.

 

A neighbor (if you ignore the two empty lots between their houses, that is) who moved in just a little over three years ago. Being a good girl that Dahyun was, it was an obligation to give the Minatozaki family a helping hand, providing them a quick tour around the area.

 

It was supposed to be that simple. A church there, a convenience store there, her favorite pizza place there. But no. Sana had to be one of those young girls that latch on to the first opportunity to make a friend. And when I say latch on, I meant it literally.

 

Every moment they meet, Dahyun had to carry the weight of two people.

 

“My name is Sana,” the girl’s first words to Dahyun, “but you can call me tonight.”

 

“I’m Dahyun,” sweet and innocent Dahyun was oblivious it was a pickup line. “Okay. I can call around seven.”

 

It was only when Chaeyoung pointed it out that she realized she was being flirted on. Ever since then, Dahyun has been conscious of Sana’s every move.

 

A thorn by Dahyun’s side.

 

One that refuses to get unstuck.

 

And as if there was a radar dish sticking out of Sana’s ass, she spins in place, smiling towards Dahyun’s direction. Sana wasn’t the fastest of runners. So it comes to a surprise every time Sana suddenly zooms in to Dahyun’s side, clinging for a half hug. Their breasts are practically slapping against each other from the momentum of Sana’s pounce and Dahyun, not used to showing public affection, immediately surveys their surroundings of witnesses.

 

Chaeyoung always said they looked like a married couple that needed to get a divorce for the sake of others. The sun can only get too bright.

 

“How’s my little Dahyunie today?” Sana always starts with that; a chirpy and innocent greet. Dahyun has come to love it, finding herself seeking Sana at least once a day to hear her voice. A habit she finds as a double edged sword.

 

“I’m okay, Sana,” the younger girl says with a smile, her automatic reply to the question. The next thing she knew, her face was already buried between Sana’s chest, her head trapped within the other girl’s arms, and their bodies wiggle from side to side with Sana’s enthusiastic hug along with their combined mandatory squeals (Sana’s of glee, and Dahyun’s of embarrassment).

 

Although incredibly ashamed of showing public affection, Dahyun has also come to seek Sana’s hugs. Part of the reason is her growing need of platonic warmth. Another part of the reason was the happy feeling of being cared for. And she doesn’t really want to mention it, even to herself, but the last part is that she gets to be in contact with the hottest bod she ever laid eyes on.

 

A really sharp double edged sword.

 

“Are you really okay?” Sana asks as she cups either side of Dahyun’s cheeks, their faces just a handful of inches away from the other. “You’re breathing weirdly! Did I hug you too hard?” It was neither a sarcastic nor a playful question. She’s genuinely worried and Dahyun finds herself sinking deeper onto the blade.

 

A thorn by Dahyun’s side.

 

Sometimes, she gets stung, but just bears with it.

 

“Yeah,” Dahyun manages to say, not without stammering. “I just ran pretty far from Chaeyoung when she snapped at me.” A half lie.

 

“You piss your best friend off too much.” Sana giggles as she finally releases Dahyun. “Maybe you should give her a break sometime and find someone else to tease.” Sana turns on her heel, about to resume her voluntarily interrupted jog. But not without a last second jab. “Someone like me.”

 

Dahyun knows Sana is smirking. She even had something witty to counter (the rare times she had). But nothing escapes her mouth save for the long exhale of frustration as her eyes lock on Sana’s ass like they’re the epitome of sin and lust, one on each cheek.

 

“God, save me.” She murmurs when Sana’s out of hearing range.

 

A thorn by Dahyun’s side.

 

But don’t forget the rose.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ask Sana to be your subject.” The moist mirror tells her.

 

The idea popped up like a Christmas tree when she finally tore her gaze from the backside of Sana. Maybe it’s a good idea. Like, there’s no other idea anyways. It’s kind of stupid though, but then again, they never said you couldn’t use a human for the project. Then why not her own parents? See, Dahyun likes things that catch attention, being a seeker and all, something that your eyes have to think twice before glancing away. Parents are boring.

 

So what better idea than Sana herself?

 

Dahyun finishes drying her hair and steps out the bathroom. She contemplates, yet again, walking in circles around her room while biting the nail of her thumb. _You have two days to cram the whole thing_ , she tells herself. _Film on one, edit on the other. It’s now or never._

 

“Oh fuck it!” She grabs her jacket and heads outside.

 

The plan was really simple. Go over to her house, knock on her door, ask if she can be a guinea pig, assume she’ll say yes, and then come back the next morning to start filming.

 

So she knocks. One second. Two seconds. Five seconds. Maybe she’s asleep already? It’s almost midnight.

 

Dahyun hesitates. It’s not too late to turn tail and run. Another semester with this class might be a pain but it beats than what her nervous wreck she’s going through at the moment.

 

“Dahyunie?” Too late.

 

“Hey there, Sana,” Dahyun shoots a smile, an artificial one cooked to make it look like knocking on someone’s door in the middle of the night completely natural. But the moment Sana returns the smile, hers really became… real. “Did I wake you up?”

 

“Better me than my parents.” Sana rubs the corner of her eye (Dahyun wants to help). “They have a long trip tomorrow.” Of course. It had to be the _I’m all alone_ scenario. “What’s up, Dahyunie?”

 

“This is gonna be weird but,” Dahyun looks down to the floor, her left foot lightly kicking the ground, “can I film you?”

 

“Film me?” Sana bops her head backwards. “What for?”

 

“For school.”

 

“I think I’m going to need more details than that.” Sana lets out a hearty giggle again. Dahyun knows it’s the kind that gets annoying overtime. But it never reaches that state. It’s actually a little addicting to hear.

 

“We need to document something about _Life_.” Dahyun adds finger quotes. “Vague, huh? Anyways, Chaeyoung is filming an insect, a cocoon to be more exact. I know, it’s so like Chaeyoung right? Hiding her gay even though it’s obvious to everyone.”

 

Sana laughs again. (God, can she stop laughing too much? It’s not healthy for the recipient’s heart). “So what’s this got to do with me?”

 

Dahyun knows Sana knows where this is heading. She just wanted to hear her say it herself and it’s driving her nuts. “I want to ask you,” she pauses, it really isn’t easy to ask someone of this, “to be my subject.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Dahyun hasn’t looked into Sana’s eyes since this conversation began, until now. “Just like that?”

 

“Just like that.”

 

“This is gonna be a whole day kinda thing, you know?” All of her nervousness replaced with sudden curiosity.

 

“I know. We’ve got the whole place all to ourselves.” Nervousness disappearing didn’t last long. “See you tomorrow morning at seven?”

 

Dahyun does not - can not - say anything. She just stares right at Sana, baffled at how easy(?) that went. She lost track of when the favor turned into a deal.

 

Sana laughs one last time that night and Dahyun isn’t bothered by it anymore. “Good night Dahyunie.” Then the door closes.

 

Just what exactly happened? Why is Sana like this? Why is Dahyun still looking at the door after five whole minutes?

 

The most important question, however, can she even come out alive after spending a whole day filming the devil?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Half hearted regret came early in the morning. Not a good sign.

 

Currently, Dahyun looks like someone who’s about to rob a house - in broad daylight. A suspicious hat on her head with a ponytail tucked between the snap, a hand on her camcorder slung around her neck which looks like she’s holding a gun from the back view, and a mask on her lower face (she doesn’t want Sana to see her lips quiver). She’s frozen in place like a popsicle, melting in the sun as her sweat run down her forehead.

 

The last time she was this nervous was when she fell down the stairs during an elementary school play, taking the role of a damsel in distress locked in a spiral tower - Repunzel, stepped on her long ass wig.

 

“Just breathe,” she tells herself. She presses the bell twice and immediately hears footsteps making its way.

 

“How’s my little Dahyunie?” Sana greets. Always felt good to hear her name.

 

“I’m good.” A lie, and not at the same time.

 

“So,” Sana steps aside to let Dahyun in, “how are we going to do this?”

 

“I was thinking you should just do whatever is you do on a normal Saturday,” Dahyun pauses, taking her cap and mask off, “while ignoring I exist.”

 

“That’s gonna be difficult.” Sana approaches Dahyun from the back and wraps her arms around the other’s waist, breathing down her ear. “Ignoring _you_ exist.”

 

Really difficult. Concentrate.

 

Dahyun unwraps herself from Sana’s hold, putting a few feet between them. She puts up a frown; one that she has no idea only ignites Sana’s affections more. “Please? The deadline’s in two days.”

 

“Alright,” Sana grins. “I’ll start _ignoring_ you when you hit play.”

 

Dahyun fumbles around the camera around her neck, setting the options to her liking. She’s not quite proficient with these. She’s only ever played with her phone with selfies and such, not with professional recordings. And she’s always on the other end. Once she’s finished, she signals Sana with a thumb up. “And play.”

 

Either Sana was lying when she said it was going to be difficult, or she’s just really good at acting. The moment Dahyun gave her the okay; Sana shifted her expression to complete neutrality as if she’s the only one home.

 

She heads to the kitchen to heat up some leftovers for breakfast - a couple of pizza slices (not healthy). Dahyun follows her from behind, capturing the entire room. A few minutes in the kitchen and off to the living room couch, turning the television on random channels.

 

Pretty awkward start if you ask the observer. It just hit her that she isn’t the silent type either. Her throat itched to comment on something, anything, especially when Sana skipped past the _We Bare Bears show_ \- her favorite.

 

It went like this for hours and hours. Reading a book, doing the laundry, back to the kitchen for lunch. Dahyun ate her meals that she brought with her without interrupting her work. Sana moves between different rooms and Dahyun follows behind.

 

She slightly rethinks if this was a good idea at all. Nothing interesting in any aspect is happening and wonders if this will even attain a good grade.

 

Boring. That was one of the things Dahyun wanted to avoid. She’s disappointed with Sana’s routine and she concludes that maybe it was just her personal admiration towards the other girl that made her view Sana as someone worth atop a pedestal.

 

Her inner conflict about her decisions distracted her so much that only when the screen of the camera zoomed in on Sana’s exposed stomach did she notice she was pressing the zoom button at all. Finding herself free from her reverie, Dahyun looks around and realizes they’re in the bedroom, and Sana’s shirt is nowhere to be found.

 

Dahyun swallows, hard, as she continues to film Sana’s bare back, fiddling with the hooks of her bra. It falls to the ground. Dahyun remains still, but her eyes flicker away from the screen and lands on the actual flesh. Sana bends down, taking her sweat shorts off as well, leaving her nothing on save for her sacred deep blue fabric.

 

Dahyun _did_ ask Sana to ignore her, but she didn’t plan this far ahead - the really private stuff. Everyone knows she’s the _swing it_ kind of girl. She’s never been this silent before and every part of her is screaming.

 

In no time (or what feels like hours for Dahyun), Sana’s on her usual jogging attire which gravely shifted Dahyun’s mentality from _oh shit_ to _oh man_. She hates running. But it’s better than having a heart attack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She was wrong, Dahyun found out her heart beats faster as she reached physical exhaustion. Sana even slowed down a few times when she noticed Dahyun lagging behind and she’s already a slow runner herself. Still, both were impressed at Dahyun’s dedication in capturing everything.

 

Sana plopped on the couch as soon as they got back, gulping down a bottle of water. Dahyun was about to join on the other side of the couch when she caught Sana doing so and she froze yet again. She zooms in on Sana’s side profile and what was supposed to be a documentary video is slowly turning into an art clip. Her chest rising and falling with each bated breath as the scene unfolds.

 

Water is man’s most important resource. At the moment, Sana was Dahyun’s.

 

She tries to distract herself, trying to survive the remainder of the night, body focusing on her subject as her mind wanders elsewhere. On her peripheral, she picks up family photos arranged neatly on a side table. On the couch, they are accompanied by plushies Sana must have collected overtime. Behind Sana was an antique samurai sword hanged in a glass casing - kind of dangerous living with the clumsiest person on the world.

 

Dahyun temporarily takes the camera off her human and takes a few seconds giving screen time to their surroundings. What determines a life is determined by its surroundings, after all.

 

Just as the camera returns to Sana, she gets up with an elongated stretch and proceeds to walk to one of the rooms. A room that was inevitable to ignore which slipped Dahyun’s mind - again.

 

The bathroom.

 

Dahyun doesn’t know how Sana has been keeping up with the facade the whole day. Heck, she doesn’t know why she’s still following her inside the most private part of the house. But they still continue, with the utmost silence as their companion.

 

Sana turns in place, back against the toilet, slowly bending down (slow in Dahyun’s eyes at least) to remove her jogging pants and takes her seat.

 

Dahyun repositions herself to the side, making sure to keep the private part of the body, well, private as she can. From the screen, Sana’s beautiful side profile is again highlighted, but this time her whole side of the body is included.

 

The camera sluggishly rises, from the piece of clothing on the ground, up to her knees. It’s full of bruises and tiny scars from her daily clumsy quota, each has a story that Dahyun could tell herself. It turns to the side, hovering Sana’s thighs as if she’s touching them, caressing them with the tip of her nails, gentle and delicate. Sana’s hips and waist looks as if they were molded by an esteemed artisan, curved and polished to perfection. The whole area is thicker and looks ever so soft with the sitting weight and shit are they godly.

 

Dahyun licks her lips and swallows in vain, suddenly dry from the room’s heat. The laggardness of studying every part cannot be explained as Dahyun takes her time.

 

The body can be tampered with, time and mentality of effort and perseverance. But the face? No matter how much Dahyun thinks of Sana’s body as ideal, Sana’s face appear as if it was made summoned from a myth. Because how can anyone have such natural aesthetics on a single face?

 

For a split second, and the first since filming started, Sana glances towards Dahyun. But in that instant second, Dahyun felt the most exposed, even with her clothes on. Sana’s eyes pierced her, right through the camera, sending a distinct message across the room.

 

_You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?_

 

Both their cheeks turn a shade of pink with Dahyun’s hidden behind the camera, except she’s sure Sana knows, with the little smirk Sana adds at the end before she returned to the ignoring act.

 

Her mind is short circuiting. She reimagines what if the tables were turned. What if Sana was the one who had requested such an embarrassing task instead? Would she have complied? Would she set limitations on what can be recorded? Would she allow the other girl inside the bathroom as well, watching and capturing as she takes a -

 

It starts leaking, pulling back Dahyun into reality. Sana has her eyes closed and her breath is ragged, like she’s finding difficulty what is supposed to be second nature for everyone. Her lower lip is trapped between her white ivories and exhales with a small relieving sound.

 

 _Why does Sana make that face when she’s only taking a piss?_ Was Dahyun’s train of thought.

 

Dahyun’s supposed to feel a lot of things right now. To name a few, humiliation and guilt for taking it this far. But what’s she’s surprised to feel at the bizarre situation is the heat collecting between her loins. Was she that kind of pervert? Was she a pervert in the first place?

 

It dials down to a trickle and Dahyun finally exhales. How long has she been holding her breath? Her free palm curves into a fist, digging her nails onto her flesh.

 

 _Snap out of it!_ She tells herself. _Just a few more hours until she sleeps and it’s done. You’re going to walk home tonight a sane woman. A normal, average student with a half finished assignment. Tomorrow, you’re going to edit the whole damn thing and -_

 

A second piece of fabric falls on the ground. _Who am I kidding_ , and then another, _I’m turning insane._

 

Sana is fully naked with her back facing Dahyun. She tilts her head towards the mirror, giving another heating staring second towards the camera before strutting to the shower. If Dahyun could melt, she would be a puddle by now.

 

Just to give an example how low Dahyun’s level of sanity is, she actually wants to join Sana in the shower, guising the reason with _I’m sweaty too from the jog earlier_. The only factor that prevents her from doing so was her not-waterproof camera. The camera goes with her, of course.

 

Taking things even further, Dahyun steps forward until she was peering behind Sana, now soaked from showering. She is glistening as if water was transformed to oil, reflecting what little light source they had. Dahyun focuses the camera on Sana’s upper half as her eyes travel downwards, taking in the full view.

 

Eyes, succumbing to instincts, are hard to control.

 

Dahyun escapes the scene back to the living room. She’s probably going to edit that part out anyway so she didn’t stay longer with fear of her heart exploding. She paces around looking for her spare batteries even though her current still has half charge just to busy herself. When all was done, Dahyun slumps into the couch as her thumbs massage her temples. “What the hell am I doing?” It’s good to hear her voice again. It’s the first voice she hears since this morning.

 

It’s late, she notices. Assuming all there is left is for Sana to sleep, what else is there to capture? It’s her only motivation to continue this aching day.

 

Sana comes into view again clothed in a white shirt sizes bigger than her, what’s worse is that her nipples are protruding. It’s so loose that Dahyun has no idea if she’s wearing shorts beneath, nor underwear for the matter. Of course it had to be one of those outfits. Was it too much to assume that she wore pajamas to bed?

 

Sana must have noticed that filming paused as she speaks for the first time since morning too. “Tired?” She asks with a playful grin.

 

Dahyun nods as she closes her eyes. “I think it’s because of not talking the whole day.”

 

The spot beside her dips along with a giggle resonating in the air. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of what?”

 

“That you’re tired due to not talking,” Dahyun opens her eyes, a little surprised to see Sana’s face too close for comfort. She shouldn’t be, surprised, as Sana does this all the time. All the damn time. “And not because of something else?”

 

Dahyun doesn’t miss the millisecond Sana’s eyes darts downwards, and her cheeks flare up. The innocence in Dahyun assumes that Sana was talking about a change of clothes, not bathing for the day and all. But Dahyun knew better, puckering her lips inwards as an attempt to discourage what she thinks Sana was suggesting. Does it work? Only Sana knows. And God.

 

“Let’s just finish this, Sana.” Dahyun gets up with the camera on hand. She can handle only a couple more hours in this sinister lair before she implodes from Sana’s sultry antics.

 

“You know,” Sana stands as well, drying her hair with the towel previously wrapped around it, “we should do this again sometime. No premise, no acting. Just a natural us.” She walks a few steps to a still Dahyun, reaching behind the camera. “I want to see from your eyes, whenever you look at me.” Then Sana presses play before Dahyun could respond.

 

The gears of her brain clink in exhaustion. One could almost see the sparks of her haywire. Inch by inch, Dahyun is starting to accept she won’t be leaving this place intact.

 

It was her fault, really. This whole thing happened because she was lazy to do this project in the first place. She could have easily made a video on nature like what Chaeyoung did. Or filmed her other friends instead.

 

Boring, but safe.

 

But it’s too late now. Way too late.

 

She’s already invested in this. More so, her heart and body are involuntarily are. It’s just her mind that’s really against everything.

 

Sana makes her way to her room, hanging the towel upon enter. The video doesn’t miss how Sana swayed her hips as she struts. It’s elegant and dangerous, and it’s all natural to her. A born fatale.

 

The last bits of Dahyun’s working reason guided her to spin slowly in place, adding the simple details of the room to her hours and hours of video clips.

 

When she has completed a full circle, Sana had already lain on bed in a curl, knees almost touching her chest. Her eyes are closed and mouth, slightly apart. The hem of her shirt is trapped between the bed, covering almost nothing below her hips. Even in the dark, Dahyun can see the soft flesh adjusting for a comfortable spot.

 

Dahyun bites her lower lip as a distraction. What minimal pain it can offer, she takes it to feel something else besides the heat gathering inside her.

 

Sana whirls in place, still in a curl but with her back facing Dahyun. It seems she’s finding it difficult to sleep with someone watching her like a creep. She knows she would if the roles were reversed.

 

This goes on for half an hour, with Dahyun switching angles and Sana tossing and turning. But her most recent position has been lasting for a while now, in a straight kind, as ironic as it is, legs a little apart. Apparently, Sana has no use of blankets as it only covers one of her legs.

 

If Dahyun sways over to the side just a little, just a couple of inches to the side, she would be able to peek between the gap of her shirt. A wedge into dark waters with no means of escape.

 

She resists, of course. Dahyun is a good girl. A girl with morals (that were almost broken throughout the day).

 

A minute or two more to wrap everything up. A slow drifting scene from toe to head and then a zoom out to Sana’s whole sleeping form. She’s done and with few complications, she can finally leave and go ho -

 

Something moved. Dahyun freezes as she observes what the deviation was. She must have been seeing things, she prays it’s just the darkness playing with her eyes. But it’s real, and her heart spikes.

 

There’s a hand suddenly between Sana’s thighs, lingering in a sluggish motion. That wasn’t there a few seconds ago.

 

And a small whimper faintly made its way into Dahyun’s ear. And then another.

 

Dahyun’s eyes zip between the now throbbing hand and Sana’s face. Her throat dries up and her lips are parched.

 

It can’t be.

 

One can only be too innocent, and this isn’t like her obliviousness back when they first met. She’s matured since then.

 

Dahyun knows what’s happening.

 

Sana is masturbating.

 

Dahyun is glued to the ground as she short circuits. Everything inside her is in chaos. But there’s one teeny tiny voice at the back of her head urging her to run back home. She listens to it.

 

Until she heard something else.

 

“Dahyun,” Sana moans.

 

And all of Dahyun’s mind shuts down.

 

It was something she’s never heard of before. It was always _Dahyunie_. Her name with a sweet and playful voice.

 

This was nothing like that.

 

Sana still has her eyes closed, busy with herself. She’s still in her act, ignoring that Dahyun is only a couple of paces beside her. Which means, Sana, if regularly, touches herself with Dahyun constantly in mind.

 

“Dahyun…”

 

She hears it again, clearer this time.

 

And that’s the final blow Dahyun can take to succumb to her instincts.

 

She drops her camera on a nearby table and makes her way to the foot of the bed. Her knee dips, crawling cautiously above Sana’s legs. She can see everything now, to the sweet ecstasy Sana’s face makes to the pacing strums of her hand, and Sana still hasn’t acknowledges the fact that someone is in between her legs.

 

“Dahyun,” Sana continues to call out, and Dahyun never felt the need to hear her name like this ever before. “Mhm, Dahyun…”

 

More.

 

Her arm stretches, hovering above Sana’s hand. Sana raises both her knees slightly for more access, and one bumps the side of Dahyun. Her eyes open only for a moment, like she knew Dahyun would come crawling up on her. “Dahyun…”, Sana whispers, her hand rising to her clit.

 

More.

 

Dahyun licks her index finger as Sana’s free hand grasps the messy bed sheet. “Da - Dahyun,” she calls out in a whimper.

 

More.

 

And Dahyun enters, and it didn’t look like she needed to lick her finger as she was more than soaked.

 

“Dahyun…!” A blissful and lustful exasperation.

 

Ah, there it is.

 

Something snapped inside Dahyun. She had never wanted something so much in her life. If she could have anything in the entire cosmos, she would pick this specific sound of her name over and over again.

 

Her finger extracts, and re-enters achingly slow, and Sana bites the side of her palm to muffle her growing gasps. But Dahyun doesn’t allow it as her free hand pins it to the bed. Sana struggles to free it but Dahyun was surprisingly stronger.

 

“Faster, please…” Sana begs, finally dropping her previous role. They create eye contact and Sana showed fear from Dahyun’s intense gaze. But that fear isn’t like any normal feeling of dread. It’s more of she has no idea what more Dahyun can do to her. And she loves it.

 

Dahyun does as requested, increasing the speed of her cycles. And as a bonus, a second finger assists in exploring Sana’s inners. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She asks, but without the questioning tone. It was more of an affirmation that she can do more.

 

Sana only nods as her eyes flutter from shock and unexpected pleasure. Her breath is ragged and her hips are moving on its own, meeting Dahyun’s rhythm. Letting go of the pinned hand, Dahyun scoops up Sana’s left leg making Sana yelp, the white of her eyes booming.

 

Sana’s recently free hand slides behind Dahyun’s neck, grabbing a tousle of hair along with it. If Dahyun won’t permit her muffling her voice Sana might as well find another way that they would both enjoy. But she was too slow. She found out a full second too late that she was already in a lip lock as she struggles to catch up.

 

The kiss was messy and inexperienced, downright sloppy, but nothing fell short from perfect. It was like her very soul - tongue - was being sucked from her and Sana yearned every single aspect of it. If she could trade every opportunity to breathe for this, she would gladly give her voice away. But they still need oxygen, and every in between breaths Sana doesn’t fail to let out her minuscule whimpers next to Dahyun’s ear.

 

And Dahyun in return bites Sana’s, nibbling on her lower lobe just soft enough to turn it red. Sana leans into the bite, craving for more.

 

But Dahyun stops altogether as she exhales tired breaths into Sana’s ear. “Get up,” she says, a dominating tone.

 

Sana wrinkles in a confused brow. “What?” Her mind is quite blank, unable to process what she has just been told. But it didn’t seem to matter as Dahyun didn’t wait and pulls her into a straddle. She takes a mental note to never judge Dahyun’s strength again, if the night allows her to remember.

 

Funny how when they always meet, Sana latches herself onto Dahyun. Ever since they met. Carrying the weight of two people.

 

Time stops as they both take in their current situation.

 

Dahyun sitting on the bed, legs slightly apart and straight ahead. Sana settled on Dahyun’s thighs, legs sprawled on either side with knees bent, and her arms around Dahyun’s neck. Their hair’s a mess, their clothes unkempt, but it only serves to arouse them.

 

They remain still, eyes locked. Dahyun’s gaze is intense as contrary to Sana’s sweetness.

 

 _Oh where has the innocent Dahyun gone?_ Sana asks mentally.

 

“Take your shirt off.” Instructions crawling down her neck.

 

_She’ll be back in the morning._

 

Throughout the day, Dahyun let her do whatever she wanted, just a cameraman and her actress. Now that she’s directing her, Sana feels weak. Weak in that she enjoys being told to what to do.

 

Has she been always submissive? Maybe. Has Dahyun always been a dominant underneath? Now that’s a better question.

 

The single loose cloth rises slow, and Dahyun is in the front row, private access to her own show. Her fingers trail up just below the hem of Sana’s shirt, putting a light scratch as they pass her abdomen. Sana shivers at the prolonged touch, and it might be obvious that she’s enjoying it too much with the way it took longer to take the shirt off.

 

It rises to her chest, finally revealing her nipples. One of them finds itself in between Dahyun’s index and middle finger as soon as it stuck out. Sana shakes a little, which came to a disappointment to Dahyun. She expected a stronger reaction. So she inserts pressure on the other one, with her teeth.

 

“Ah!” That’s better.

 

When the top is concluded on the floor, Sana’s hands immediately find Dahyun’s shoulders, steadying herself as Dahyun takes her time playing with her breasts.

 

It goes on for a few joyous seconds, taking in how Dahyun looks and how innocent she really is as she buried her face between her boobs. Sana smiles at this, a sweet one, and even holding down a snort, like they’re not having sex at all.

 

Which she only remembers they _are_ having sex when she felt Dahyun’s fingers inside her again. She had no idea when they started crawling inside her, just that they already are, curling with each thrust.

 

And she thought she was the sneaky (snakey) one.

 

Sana wants to scream again. It’s really not a matter of want. It is now a need. She almost does, until a hand was gripping the back of her head and pulls her for another kiss.

 

Automatically, Sana parts her lips as she kisses back, tongue asking for permission. Dahyun didn’t need permission, and their tongues dance in a harmonic mess.

 

At some point, Sana lagged behind, pausing with every other suck as she has a limit of how much she can feel in different places at the same time. It was all too intense for Sana. It was futile to use her head as every part of her body unknowingly belonged to Dahyun.

 

This is the first time Dahyun does anything indecent, to anyone including herself, yet she doesn’t question if she is doing all right. The look of Sana’s face and body movement says it all, and she can’t help but feel proud, and greedy.

 

And further confirmation reassured her when Sana started having mini seizures below. Dahyun feels it, matching her routine with her curling fingers whenever she reaches her deepest, and Sana continues to get louder.

 

“Ah!” Sana rocks her hips to every succeeding moan.

 

Louder.

 

“Ah!” She descends somewhat unto another dimension where no one exists except themselves.

 

Louder.

 

“Dahy-,” Sana stutters. “Wait!” She falls back on the bed, dragging Dahyun by the neck. Again, she carries the weight of two people, and it never felt this right.

 

Louder.

 

“Dahyun!”

 

Then silence. Save for the mini squeaks landing on Dahyun’s face.

 

If their neighbors didn’t know Dahyun’s name before, they should have by now.

 

They kiss a last time for that night before both succumb to the exhaustion they attained since the morning.

 

It was something new.

 

This is _definitely_ something new.

 

And Dahyun wanted more of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit!” Footsteps stomp, circling with frustration and worry. “Holy shit, goddamn holy fucking shit!”

 

Dahyun got up before sunlight with a certain sleeping figure beside her, and she panicked. She managed to escape back to her home without Sana waking up. But that was only part of the problem.

 

“I’m so stupid,” she proclaims, grabbing a fistful of hair. “So fucking stupid!”

 

Oh, she did something really _really_ dumb.

 

She sits down on her desk chair, hesitating to look back to her laptop screen’s work in progress video assignment. And every couple of seconds, she looks away and shuts her eyes for moment. And then looks back again. Rinse, repeat.

 

It’s not regret. Definitely not. Dahyun is indeed scared but she didn’t regret what happened last night. But whatever snapped, it was temporary, gone like a werewolf on a full moon. Maybe it’ll return, maybe never.

 

But the Dahyun right now is the normal, innocent, and gullible Dahyun.

 

“I made a video of me having sex with Sana,” she mutters in disbelief.

 

The Dahyun that made a porn video.

 

Turns out, she forgot to stop recording when she dropped her camera. And as luck happens to laugh at her, she dropped the camera at the best possible angle to capture everything. Every single fucking thing of her _fucking_ Sana.

 

She could easily edit out that part, of course. She still has lots of footage of Sana sleeping for her project.

 

But that’s beside the point.

 

She starts laughing, and giggling, and mixes a frown too, like she’s going insane. Maybe she is. She’s happy, and scared, of the video, of Sana, and herself.

 

Whatever happened last night was clouded in a mist of uncertainty.

 

And Dahyun doesn’t want to go near it again anytime soon.

 

Her phone vibrates beside her arm. She opens the text with Sana’s name on it.

 

**_Any chance for a sequel?_ **

 

But it’s not really up to Dahyun, is it?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request back in November. For saucy (@jeongpapi 's) birthday. Better late than never :)
> 
> \- @KhouzaMillion


End file.
